The whispering sound of heart
by are-en1
Summary: To fall in love is easy, but what measure length you will go to prove that you love him? Will letting go is worthy or to keep hold is enough?
1. The day couldn’t just get any

**Author:** are-en1

**Title:** The whispering sound of heart

**Summary: **To fall in love is easy, but what measure length you will go to prove that you love him? Will letting go is worthy or to keep hold is enough?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. All the character does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Ok, this going be a serial short chapter. I want to know if you think I should or should not continue it. It going to be a little offs me because I get this in goofy mood. You can complain on anything like this story suck, I shouldn't continue or I am worse author ever existed EXCEPT my grammar, which I try really hard to improves it. K? Title and summary MAYBE change latter. I'm still thinking a good name and summary for the story.

"Talking"

'_**Thinking'**_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Chapter 1:** The day couldn't just get any batter

It was a fine morning. The birds are singing nature songs. Winds blowing the fallen leaves and the sun brighten warmth giving the life to the earth.

And somewhere, in middle Tokyo, Japan. In one particular house, one room decorated with soft cream painted wall room. A girl named Kamiya Kaoru in age 16, was out ready to take the world….

"Hmphmhmp"

In few more minutes that is. Because now she was slumbering peacefully, dreaming of certain red head guy that she had to know for so long….

BIP BIP BIP BI-

CRASH

"Dammed, gimmie more minutes. And in middle of the best part"

SNORES

Yup, that was our favorite teenager. She is sleeping again. With hopes that everything will turn out ok. But unfortunately she must face the reality. That life has not turn to the things you want them to turn to. Because exactly 10 minutes after that, knocking sound of flash connect to hard wooden door could be heard.

"Kaoru, are you waking up already?"

Kaoru muffle her incorrect words behind the heavy warm blanket was the answer,

"Kaoru, you going to be late for first day schooling. It almost 6.48 am already"

And it took that reality to make her sits up and gaps. Glancing at the broke alarm clock stop at 6.30 am, her blue eyes widen, "OMG, I'm going to be late" she dash from the comfort of the bed to the bathroom to take a short bath. "Dam, it should be against the law for a bed to be that comfort. Now I AM going to be late. And the first day of school of all that grrr…" Brushing her teeth and quickly took a cold short shower, she jump out her bathroom to and hurriedly change to her school uniform. All along muttering the words "Oh my god I AM SO late".

Almost jump from the second floor of the house to the main hall, she rush to the front door only to be great from the kitchen by her father appearance, wearing a cream apron, hand in mid air, preparing their break first. "Kaoru, eat first" His father voice spoke clamly. A gentle fatherly smile adores his aging face.

"Sorry dad can't do. I am late. See you after school dad" With that she rushes to the front door and headed outside.

Leaving her father gaps in the kitchen, shaking his head, Mr. Kamiya sigh tiredly, "When that girl will ever learn?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Somewhere in the street of Tokyo, Kaoru was running like the devil himself was on her trail.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I AM SO late"

Running faster that can put the track to shame, Kaoru pass several block before the building of her school come to her view. The school building was not something that not to be miss easily, especially the huge old clock at the top of the building roof, and while short needle of the clock already at number 7 while the long needle making it way close to number 6 and the long thin needle was working it was to 9 and moving slowly like teasing her, stating that it was almost 7.30 am was not something that she needed in such hurried condition.

Pushing with whatever energy that she has, she ran against the time. Hoping with miraclely that she made it in time before…

DONG DONG

"MADE IT" She shouts aloud, making passer by student turn and looked at her with wired expression. Blushing a nice shade of red because of embarrassment. She turn to be greet with non other than ever famously discipline teacher-

"Late again huh Tanuki?"

Mr. Hajime Saitou.

Kaoru wrinkles her nose and shift at her spot, "I am NOT late. I make it barely in time"

Saitou smirk, "Really, well, my watch say you late 2 minutes" He show his watch which stated already 7.33 am as an empathies to his words.

Kaoru mouth open and close like a fish, she blink once, twice in disbelieve, "But-"

"Shush it Tanuki. Unless you want another detention"

"Urgh, you are SO mean. I make it by the time. You knew it. You did this on purpose" Her eyes narrow accusingly.

Everyone knew Saitou wrist watch always 2 or 3 minutes faster. And been caught by him, well lets just say it the day was not going to start as you plan it.

Instate Saitou smirk again, flashing her with his everly famous Mibu smiles, "Well, that's too bad. Because I am the discipline teacher and I say you late" And wrote something in the paper before handed to her, "Next time wake up early. Didn't they say early bird get their worms?"

"Urgh, that was not fair. And they say you should be my Uncle. Are you SURE we even related. I mean, you probably been throw in wrong family. Switch a roo case?" Kaoru say with hopes.

Saitou eyebrow twitch at that remarks, "Tough luck. I am by birth right IS your uncle. But a rule is a rule and that makes the world. You late and get detention and no excuses." He grunt under his breath about his luck to have a nephew who is hard to listen to elders, "Now hurry and get loss or you miss your other class"

Grunting, she dash pass smirking Saitou and headed to her locker.

Saitou grin while watching his only nephew in that school stomping to get inside, "Until tomorrow Tanuki" and he walk away. "You there. Halt" Catching other student that comes late.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Grunting and grumbling about stupid uncle and wishing there should be a book call 1001 ways to get rid an annoying uncle., Kaoru shove rough fully her shoes to the locker and almost slam it out of frustration.

In her head, screaming what a horrible way to start with and keep complaining how this day couldn't be any worse. That was until a playful voice great her from her behind,

"Ohaiyo Kaoru"

She turns and a wide smile separates her face as she sees the face that she comes to love…

**TBC**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Dictionary: **

Tanuki – Raccoon

Mibu – Wolf

Ohaiyo – Hello, good morning

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**A/N:** Worships me mortal's muahahhaha. BONK ouch, ok. I'm haffa done. 'Smiles' tell me if I have the dictionary things wrong. As you all well know I am not Japanese. The terms I use are base on reading other fic P I MIGHT not continues this. Depends on review.

Edited: 22 August 2006


	2. Old face and a little flashback

**Author:** are-en1

**Title:** The whispering sound of heart

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. All the character does not belong to me

**Summary: **To fall in love is easy, but what measure length you will go to prove that you love him? Will letting go is worthy or to keep hold?

**A/N:** Edited. Because of my laziness. I edited both chapters late o

"Talking"

'_**Thinking'**_

**FLASHBACK/END FLASHBACK**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_From last episode:_

_In her head, screaming what a horrible way to start with and keep complaining how this day couldn't be any worse. That was until a playful voice great her from her behind,_

"_Ohaiyo Kaoru"_

_She turns and a wide smile separates her face as she sees the face that she comes to love…_

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Chapter 2:** Old face and a little flashback

"Ohaiyo Sano"

Sagara Sanosuke, the men that she has come to love as her own brother. Is unfortunate for her that she were the only child in the family. Having no brother or sister can make life become dull to this only child. But meting Sano was the best thing that could have happened to her. She can still remember the first time they met.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**FLASHBACK**

She was around 7, being bullies in one of the school corner were something that happened everyday in her young childhood life.

But, one day he show up out of nowhere like a price in shining amour and aided her by defeated the three famous bullies known to the school. Of course he gets a nice reward for trying to save her after that, a huge lump on top of his head courtesy of her ever trusted bokken that magically appeared out of the thin air.

Shock was understatement to the 7 years old boy.

He was bewildered by that action and it take ten second to comprehend what had happened.

"Hey, what da ya do that for?" asked Sanosuke, rubbing his sore head.

"Humph, I could have handled them myself. Why you have to butt in anyway?"

"Geesh, for a girl you sure strong like a boy Jo-Chan" Sano complaining about the lump in his head.

BONK

"Hey"

"I don't need a roster to tell me if I have a strong as a boy or not. And don't call me, Jo-CHAN because I am not little!"

"What do you mean by roster?" he crosses his hand at his chest, a playful smirk linger in his childish mouth, "Feh, if I knew you are a boy in disguise I wouldn't want to help. And here I though that you thank me for saving you"

"I am NOT a boy. And I told you I can handle it my self roster head"

It take few minutes for his brain to register that she had been insulting favorite hair style, he spoke back rather loudly, "Hey that was an insult. My hair is natural and is not rooster"

Kaoru winch at the loud voice he made, having the urge to close her ears from that high pitch voice. Instated she smartly remarks back with a smirk of her own, "It looked like a head of rooster to me" after all, the Kamiya's never known as quieter.

Sanosuke blink his child brown eyes, looked like the little missy was not going to give up. Is the first time ever someone stands up to him. He grin boyishly, "I like you. You have spunk, what your name?" And ruffles her hair.

Kaoru try to bite his hand but he quickly pull it off quickly and chuckle lightly at her attempt and put his hand safely a distance away from her. Kaoru puff proudly, "Is Kamiya Kaoru"

"The name Sagara Sanosuke. But you can call me Sano. I have to go. See you around Jo-chan" He then turn and leave.

"I AM NOT Jo-Chan!" her screaming voice echo through the school alleyway, yet he did not turn infact Kaoru could hear his light giggles as he flew away from the scene.

After that day Kaoru realize he was the new transfer student and miraclely ended the same class as her. And being Kaoru being Kaoru and Sano being Sano, they realize they have a lot in common, especially in self defend martial arts. And since then they become best friend ever.

**END FLASHBACK**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Yo, earth to Jo-chan"

"Huh? Oh sorry" Kaoru blush, seeing the intended look Sano give.

"Feh, what are you day dreaming again? Kenshin?" He teased.

At this Kaoru face burn into twenty shade of red, "No-no I am thinking about urm, the first time we met" She admit shyly, sound stupid for bring that up now.

Sano brown frown together, "Eh? What brings that up?"

"Beside I plump you until you turn to piles of goo?" Kaoru smirk triumphly.

Snorting Sano reason to Kaoru, "Feh, I'm giving you a chance because you are a girl. And I don't hit girl"

"Hey that not fair. You know I'm batter than that" Kaoru pokes Sonusuke in the shoulder, "I can defeat you with just one hand and you knew it"

"What ever you say Jo-chan"

Kaoru pout but then her eyes gleam evilly, "Sano, I have brought lunch today; home made cooking by yours ever trustfully wonder chef Kaoru, isn't that sound delicious? And guess what; you are the lucky person who going to taste my home made cooking. Isn't I'm nice?"

Sano sweating hearing that, the things about Kaoru that he scares other than her temper is her cooking. Her food was poison, even they looked harmless, "Sa… I think I have things going on recess ehehehe"

Kaoru laugh, "Ah Sano. I was just kidding. Beside, how can I let my Oni-chan dieing on me easily"

"Phew what a relief"

Kaoru blink her eyes once, twice, "You mean MY cooking was that bad?" and her anger rise.

Sano feels the fighting aura she admitted and unconsciously taken a steps back. Sanosuke Sagara, the ever great fighter that don't afraid with anything backing away slowly from the angry Tanuki. "No, of course not Jo-chan" Silencely he cross his finger behind his back, learning from experience that dealing with temper Tanuki was not a good thing. "Beside, if that bad Kenshin would probably end on hospital the first time he tests your food." Then he silancely whisper, "Although that time he had to take a whole bottle of stomach ached medicine afterwards"

Kaoru who did not heard Sano last remarks continue to ponder on, "I don't understand it. I try really hard making editable food everyday. The one that never complain about my expertise is Kenshin"

"Well at less we try it." Then Sano silencely added, "Even it did cut 2 years of our life eating you're poisonous cooking"

"Huh?"

Noticing she did not hear his last remarks, he smartly added, "What I mean is Kenshin LOVES your food. He will eat whatever you cook Kaoru so why worry?" After all, dealing with temper Kaoru means one year's life shorter. And Sanosuke has enough life being cut dealing with Kaoru for the pass 8 yeas.

Kaoru beam pridely at Sano words, proud that SOMEONE appreciated her hard work and effort "Your right… saaaay Sano, how's your vacation?"

Sano shrug his shoulder lightly, "Pop's bring me to this world champion fighting tournaments." Glad that she bring other subject up he decided to off track her with that news, "Feh, If only he let me in. I can win it easily"

Kaoru chuckle at that declaration, "Same old Sano. Think he can defeated a guy with a punch"

"Hell yeah, with my skill and Fate no kawami there's nothing can stop me from winning"

"So, where the tournament being held?'

"Eh, somewhere in Osaka. I eat a lot of fish too. When they say Kyoto is the best place to eat, they weren't kidding. But I still think Tokyo was the great place"

And Sanosuke keep on babbling about his day while Kaoru nodded it. They exchange news with each other on how they spend their day when they have to separate on different classes.

Before they knew it's lunch break and Kaoru already in the hallway to pick up text book for the next class so she will not rushing after the lunch break when suddenly Kaoru hears the voice that she long to hear. The voice that she miss for more than two months since the vacation start.

"Oro"

Wide smiles she turns around to face the sources of the voice.

**TBC**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Dictionary: **

Tanuki – Raccoon

Mibu – Wolf

Ohaiyo – Hello, good morning

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**A/N:** Eh, Author would like to apologies if my information on Kyoto was wrong. As you knew I am too lazy to search for information and I have read once and I sort of remember and I just added. Gominasai minna. Again with another updated..

Edited: 22 August 2006


	3. Welcome back and a little news

**Author:** are-en1

**Title:** The whispering sound of heart

**Summary: **To fall in love is easy, but what measure length you will go to prove that you love him? Will letting go is worthy or to keep hold is enough?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. All the character does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Ok, so my pervious chapter has been edited ) Thanks for the reviewing guys

**Reviewer: -**

**Fanfiction. Net**

1: Uenki-sama

2: gabyhyatt

3: Maruading Storyteller

**Mediaminer. Org**

1: aitsu

2: khk

"Talking"

'_**Thinking'**_

**FLASHBACK/END FLASHBACK**

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_From last episode:_

_Before they knew It's lunch break and Kaoru already in the hallway to pick up text book for the next class so she will not rushing after the lunch break when suddenly Kaoru hears the voice that she long to hear. The voice that she miss for more than two months since the vacation start._

"_Oro"_

_Wide smiles she turns around to face the sources of the voice._

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Chapter 3:** Welcome back and a little news

To found that there are three girls standing near the wall corner at the end of the locker giggling while one of them was holding a black square object in hand. Yet the person she really wants to meet was not there or near the hallway. There is no way she could have miss the person flame red hair.

'_Strange'_ She though silencely, frowning she listen more if she had miss him and he was hiding somewhere or he been caught by **'WE- LOVE-KENSHIN'** fan club AGAIN.

"Oro"

There it is again. Eye widen she looked at the girls direction again, that sound suspiciously coming from their direction. But he is no where to be seen. Frowning, she listen more intent when she manage to catch the last trail little of the girl's conversation.

"See, isn't that cool?"

One of the girl spoken, she had short black hair waving the black square object in her hand excitedly. She recognize that girl, it was their junior what her name again? **_'Mita? Mila? Ur…something like that. Isn't she one of 'WE-LOVE-KENSHIN' fan club?'_** Well, the entire girl's population in this school IS his fan club. Luckily Kaoru was not that obsess like them.

A snort of disbelieve can be heard at the back of her head of her oblivious lies. In other words her consciousness.

Well, urrr, ok maybe a little, is a tinny etsy winny obsess with Kenshin,

But that's all.

After all, who can resist his charming humble smiles, his wide indigo eyes and his silky red hair? Not only was he polite. He is good at athlete, winning the 1st place in Japan High Scholl Kendo championship unbeatable for 3 years in a row, friendly to other not to mention helpful to other less fortunate and older, know how to cook, he cleans, oh hell, he do batter chores than her. He is husband to be with invisible big board sign attach at his back say…

'**I'm perfect husband for you so come and get me' **

Wherever he goes. He just has that aura. That when you near him, you can be sure that you are safe and secure and you can ignore the whole world to loss in his warmth violate eyes and that cute clueless smiles.

Even with all that attention he never had been the high nose people. He keeps his profile low.

Maybe that's why all the girls envied her because of her closeness with him when they all knew nothing had happened between them for pass these years they had been friends.

Because she manages to keep her feeling in tab. She did not want their friendship destroyed because one sided love. She did not want anything to change between them.

Kaoru frown and shake her head. Now was not the time to act like a love sick puppy. She needs to see Kenshin to know how he had been doing with his vacation plus she needed him to teach her on the topic she hated the most.

Algebra.

The squeals coming from the girl manage to catch her attention again.

The other girl that seems to have brown hair, with shoulder length hair cut nodded excitedly as well, "Where the hell you get it. You HAVE to tell me"

The girl earlier sticks her tongue out, "I've been spying him all years to get this. You think is easy to get a hand of these?"

'**_Spying?'_** Kaoru snort unlady like. **_'More like stalking'_**

The brown girl pout, "Demo-"

Another girl interrupts, she wearing glasses and her hair tie in piggy hair style, "Come on, and tell us which one that you like the best. I wanna know"

The black hair girl nodded her head excitedly, "Okay, come here, this one if my favorite" and the three of them leaning to each other to the black square object.

Making Kaoru more curious on what happened actually, she strains her neck in hopes to catch the conversation was about.

"Oro" / "Ohaiyo ne" / "Maa, maa domo arigato"

THUD

The girls that having the conversation stop and looked at Kaoru falling form on the school floor oddly.

"Ahahhahah" Kaoru laugh nervously, _**'So THAT where the sound came from. From that recorder?'** _She could have sworn that she though it was him and his usually speech. **_'Dammed, did I miss him THAT much that I sound desperate to even hear his voice? I am hopeless' _**And hopeless she was. And she knew the fact too.

"Kaoru sempai, are you alright?" One of the girls called to her.

Quickly standing and clean the unseen dusk and wrinkles she smiles assuredly at the girls, "Is alright. I'm ok; I'm falling because something slippery… in the floor… I guess"

They all nodded and turn back their attention to the tape recorder. The girls, the short black hair squeal giggly, "And you know what I have other record to like this one-"

"Ohaiyo" Kenshin voice that came from the recorder was surprisingly warm and alive.

Kaoru have to wonder when they have stalk Kenshin just to get a record of his voice. She makes mental note at lease to WARN him but knowing his nature or personality he did not mind much. At lease none of his underwear is missing.

And Kaoru have the density to blush at this. She SO did not want to know where the underwear thought came from.

"And this one is my other favorite. I play every night before I sleep" Yusaka sigh dreamily while playing other record.

"Orooroororo, Chotto mate. Summimasen, eto-"

And the rest was blurrily heard by Kaoru as she shakes her head slightly and walk away from the scene. **_'Looks like I am not the only one that hapless to get that idiot red head to notice me other than ordinarily friend terms'_**

'**_Hmmm, this is getting desperate' _**

# Nah you're the one that getting desperate #

'**_Whoa who are you?' _**

# I am your evil DOU side that will hunt you and turn your life into craziness bwahhahahaha #

**BONK**

# Ouch, hey not fair to mentally bonk me #

'**_Well, is impolite to start conversation without telling me your name. Heck IS impolite to read my thought either. Get out!'_**

# I AM NOT interrupting. I am AKHEM in other words are your consciousness # -Insert triumph blow here-

'_**Right… get out of my head or I mallet you to the far end of black hole!'**_

# Well, since I am not needed here I will be gone… for now. But I will be back bwahahhahahaaha #

Shivers

'**_Great now I am talking to my self. Kaoru, honestly that was the first sign that soon I will get lock in white strip jacket and been taking away from the one I loves and from my family. Laughing while saying I am not crazy. Which I'm not but nobody gonna believes me since they already think I am crazy at that point' _**

'…………..'

'**_OMG! What am I doing? I am getting crazy? NOooOoo I am too young to be locking in mental hospital. Nooooo. I got so many things to do. Like that cloth I saw in Ginza I want to buy that. And that horrible shoe I saw back then. Ok, we can skip the shoes part. But Noooooooo I am NOT crazy! Don't trough me away and lock the key Noooo….'_**

"Urm, Kaoru-sempai. Are you alright?"

Blink Blink Blink

Kaoru blink again and sure enough, infront of him was a boy, junior probably looking worriedly at her and she can feel her face hot with fire of embarrassment, "Oh hehehhehe ar… urm, nothing. Everything is alright. I ah… space out for a while. Thanks for calling me"

"Ri…ght" The boy nodded and leaves her alone in haste. He did not want to know what in his Sempai head right now. What ever it is, is must be horrible consider that Kaoru sempai face had turn white and look like she was giving a silence screamed just now.

Kaoru watch the junior goes with heavy trouble heart. Why was she having a horrid mental image in her head to begin with? **'_I guess I really miss him. I even miss his company. Usually he will walk me to my homeroom. We will talk about non sense. Well, I'm the usually one talking while he will listen politely with those idiot smiles of him. Idiot. He always know where I am and start the day with his cute 'Oro''_**

"Oro"

'**_Just like that.'_** Kaoru sigh, loss in her own though that she did not notice she has stop at one of the hallway window and her usually alive blue eyes bored into space in front of her, **_'How I miss him so much that I remember every time we met this time I would see his warm smiles and he will always say-'_**

"Ohaiyo Kaoru-dono. Oro"

'**_Yeah, he will always greet me like that.'_** She nodded absentmindedly**_, 'I can't believe I miss him this much. Two month without seeing him clearly makes my head stuff with cloud and gloomy whether. Come to think of it, I never see him today either. Did he going to make it today or his plane get stuck and he can only come to school tomorrow? Well, we are in deferent class and this school IS huge after all. But we always bump into each other'_**

"Oro, Kaoru-dono daijobu ka?"

'_**Sigh, I even miss hearing him called me Kaoru-dono. Dono, dono,-'**_ sigh_, **'-WHEN he ever going to learn to called me just plain Kaoru?'**_

"Oro, Kaoru? Are you alright?"

'**_Hmmm? Am I still dreaming? I can hear his voice so clear is like he is beside me now…. I even can imagine he look at me worriedly with his huge wide-'_**

Violate eyes that bore worriedly into her, "Daijobuka Kaoru-dono?"

BLINK

BLINK

"Kya...!" Kaoru shout spontaneously, jumping a foot in the air. And manage to drop her books at the same time.

"Oro?" Came a surprise voice instate.

Several student faces into their way strangely wondering what the common were about.

Blinking again once,

Twice.

And her eyebrow twitch when the image of Kenshin register in her languish mind, "Kenshin, THERE'S go my nine life. I told you NEVER surprise me like that!" Screamed Kaoru, the truth was she was embarrassed if Kenshin has caught her spacing about HIM earlier tough. She crunch down to pick up the fallen books.

Kenshin rub at the back of his head and smiles sheepishly, "Hehehhehe, Gome ne Kaoru-dono. Demo, I was worry when you staring at the space like that" Kenshin also bend to help her pick up her discard books.

Kaoru wish that there is a hole in front of her now, waiting for her to jump in. Now if only that was true. "I, urm, get a little loss. Yeah that's it. You know, I didn't fully wake up in the middle of the day ahahhahah" **_'Ok, now I looked like an idiot' _**She KNOWS that she was the worse and horrible liar in the earth.

'**_Oh Kamiya Kaoru you horrible liar. Never, never ever be a spy or else the enemy will know the entire secret' _**She berated herself. She crosses her fingers behind her back hoping Kenshin buy that.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru strangely, "Are you ok Kaoru-dono?" and handed her the books.

Luckily Kenshin was known with density and Kaoru let a sigh of relief that he did not notice her slip up. Picking up the book with nervous hand she smiles shakily, "I'm ok, what wouldn't I be? ahahhaha"

Kenshin smiles,

And Kaoru feel her heart melt more into piles of goo. Must. Resist. Those. Cute. Smiles. ARGH!

"I'm glad. I was worry you spacing off when I call you that I was"

"Ara, is nothing to worry about Kenshin. So how you been doing? You haven't phone me since what? Two weeks now? All I get is an e-mail which did not fully tell me what you have been done in Kyoto"

"Oro, I am so sorry Kaoru-dono, you see Shishou want me to handle something in the company. Saying that I should know how the company at lease handling the minor problem. Well, I got stuck on making advertise for the company and I guess I was into work that I forgot to mention it or phone you and inform you about that. Gominasai Kaoru-dono"

Kaoru blink then smiles, "Iya, I was worried that you gone into trouble yes, but I don't want you to waste your time worrying about me. Your uncle was right, at less you should know how to handle marketing since you are after all have the biggest company ever. I guess, I should have though about it_" **'I was afraid you forget totally about me when you were there'**_ She sadly add mentally. There's no way, even for the brave Kamiya Kaoru been known, that she going to admit that to him. That would ruin their friendship.

Kenshin smiles, that what he likes about Kaoru; she were so understanding. "Maa, I'm glad you are such an understanding person Kaoru-dono. Maa… let's eat together ne?" he raises two bento wrap nicely in blue and pink cloth.

Kaoru mouth water, did she ever mention Kenshin was the best cooking around? And as answering to Kenshin question, Kaoru stomach made an embarrassing sound that could be heard by them both.

Kenshin blink at Kaoru, surprise hearing the rumbling sound.

Kaoru smiles sheepishly, "Gomen, I was on the way to the canteen when you show up. So…" She dwells up.

Kenshin chuckle lightly, "Maa, I understand." Assured Kenshin. He did not want they seem awaked around each other. Kaoru were the best friend Kenshin ever wish for. He led the way and he glance at his back to see Kaoru pace with eager pace and he chuckle again, "Maa, I have so many thing to say to you Kaoru-dono"

Kaoru smiles sheepishly, "Urm, sure. Let's go at our usual place. I can't wait to hear what happened at you in Kyoto."

Kenshin eyes look thoughtful for awhile then his head snap up, "Oro, did I mention that Tomoe is moving here soon? Isn't that great Kaoru-dono. You finally got to met Tomoe-san"

Kaoru steps froze, "Tomoe….-san… here?" Silence chocking her name

Kenshin also stop his steps, looking at Kaoru strangely, "Eh? Is something wrong Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru, now her mind register that she had stopped her pace and Kenshin was looking worriedly at her again force a nervously laughter, "Hahhaha, nothing Kenshin. Is just, I am surprise that she wanted to transfer here. Why she wanted to transfer to Tokyo?" **_'And close to you. Grrr, didn't she have you for whole two months?' _**Kaoru blink surprise at her own jealousy feeling surface at this moment, **_'What am I saying? Is not like Kenshin will love me that way' _**Glancing at Kenshin she let a sigh of relief when she notice he did not notice the dark face she had made.

"Tomoe-san father had been promoted on one of the branch in Tokyo and that's why her whole family will transfer here"

"Oh…"

Her less exhausts sound unheard by Kenshin for he already imaging what a great friend Kaoru and Tomoe will be. "Isn't that great Kaoru-dono, you can be friend with Tomoe-san. Finally both of you can met"

Kaoru force a smiles seeing how happy Kenshin daydream about something that she couldn't stomach as true. "Yes… it would be… wonderful" She finishes lamely, "Oh hey, urm, I just remember Yukihara-sensei wish to see me in lunch period sorry I can't accompany you to lunch. I don't even know how that slips my mind. Oh well, batter see her now before she gives any fuss" She knew that she was rambling, "Good bye Kenshin" But she needed to get away quickly because the news disturbed her somehow and she needed space to think clearly so that she would not make a fool out of herself. So she bolt into another hallway, away from the men she been waiting these whole month; away from this familiarly known heartache.

"Kaoru-dono?" Asked Kenshin puzzle, never had she seen Kaoru disappeared faster than his speed onto the passage that connected the hallway like she did now. Somehow he feels hollow and empty feeling rising at the depth of his stomach seeing the slight change attitude, "Maybe Kaoru-dono rushing again. After all, she did look like late. But we haven't had lunch yet. That we didn't" He brought up the bento he carried to his face and he exchange the look from his bento to the disappearing Kaoru then frowns. Shrugging the feeling he had. He continues walking to the park.

Completely ignore the hint and warning feeling that this will be the fist sign that will affect their relationship latter.

**TBC**

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Dictionary: **

Tanuki – Raccoon

Mibu – Wolf

Ohaiyo – Hello, good morning

Domo Arigato – Thank you

Demo – But

Gominasai- Sorry

Oro – Something that Kenshin always say as Huh?

Dono – Miss. Put at the end of name to show as respect the person.

San – Put at the end of name.

Iya – No, is ok.

Shishou – Kenshin Kendo Teacher

Sensei – Teacher


End file.
